battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Unclean One
The Unclean One is a unit of the Lotus Clan. Overview The Unclean One has nurtured the core of evil within himself to such a level that his mortal shell cannot contain it. As a result, his body begins to manufacture great quantities of black, tarry, vitriolic goo that he must constantly struggle to expel from his lungs and stomach. Hacking, coughing, and vomiting almost constantly, these benighted souls struggle for life with every rasping breath; eating is difficult, and sleeping for more than a few minutes at a time would be fatal. In battle, the Unclean One flings his wretched slime at opponents, searing and dissolving the flesh of those unlucky enough to be struck. Should he be dispatched, the blackness in his soul is released, blanketing the field with a hideous parody of night. Battle Gear Usage The Unclean Ones are overly powerful rangers in terms of vital-statistics. The Unclean Ones regurgitate Corruption Ball with higher-than-average range, and splash magical damage which is devastating against groups of tightly packed, magic-fearing foes. The Unclean share their melee weapon with Staff Adept, which deals lower damage than dedicated melee-fighters' weapons, yet higher damage than other rangers' melee weapons. Coupling this with the Unclean One's passive Whirling Staff, makes the Unclean One a deceptively decent melee fighter who can hold his own against foes weak to blunt as well. While vulnerable from the common cutting and blunt melee weapons, these weaknesses are compensated for by the Unclean Ones' high starting health (400, tied with Diseased's, Ronin's, & Samurai's). The Unclean's key resistance to Explosives help them win duels against strong rangers like Dragon's Powder Keg Cannonneer, Serpent's Musketeers, & Wolf's Pitch Slingers. Though the Unclean takes full damage from piercing weapons, their high health make them exceedingly tough opponents for even Dragon Archers to handle. And while they lose to Serpent Crossbowmen in a 1-on-1 duel, Unclean's splashing attacks enable massed Unclean to win against massed Crossbowmen. When they die (either by being killed or ascending into a Warlock), the Unclean One will usefully release another of their passives, Darkness, which reduces nearby enemies line-of-sight by 90% and puts them in passive mode -making them stop moving and attacking unless again commanded by the enemy player. This often allows the dead Unclean's allies a brief and valuable moment to flee or re-organize. Originally, the Unclean's Darkness also lowered the blinded enemies' resistances but this resistance reduction was removed as of BattlePack 2 to balance. The best counter-rangers against massed Unclean are Serpent Cannoneers and Wolf Hurlers, who easily smash Unclean to pieces while suffering only half-damage from Unclean's magical volley. The Unclean benefits tremendously from Lotus clan's techniques: Strength of the Trunk to increase their health, Leaf Step to lessen their high cost to run, and Glut of Corruption to boost their attack damage and broaden the splash area. The Unclean Ones are also the Lotus Clan's best siege units, which their passive Corrosive Goo dealing extra damage to buildings, which can be further enhanced with the Glut of Corruption technique, enabling Unclean Ones to demolish buildings in short order. The Unclean's Battle Gears are both useful and powerfu''l: * The Lotus Brethren will grant them '''Spreading Goo', which raises enemies' resistance to Fire yet reduces enemies' movement and attack speed to a snail's pace, allowing the Unclean (1) a huge speed advantage in rangers' battle against gooed hostile rangers and (2) enabling them to run away from gooed melee-fighters, and (3) other Lotus clansmembers will close in on gooed enemies and finish them off. * The Unclean One can consume a peasant to get the much-dreaded Death Sentry. Not only does Death Sentry skull reveal the surrounding area, it also continuously deals magical damage to nearby enemies in a painfully long period when the skull still floats. Multiple Death Sentries shall not stack up their damage, but the pain-zone may still be broadened with multiple skulls. In BR's early versions, Death Sentry might only be destroyed by forcibly attacking the area. Only as of Battle Pack 3 / version 1.50q, may Death Sentry be destroy by a simple basic attack. * Death Sentry and Spreading Goo are a deadly combination: gooed units can barely crawl out of Death Sentry's pain-zone. Gallery Unclean One - Lotus Clan.jpg|Unclean One Concept Art Quotes (Move) *''"Lurking...."'' *''"Haunting...."'' *''"Creeping...."'' *''"Gurgling...."'' *''"Stalking...."'' *''"Prowling...."'' Quotes (Attack) *''"Corrupt...."'' *''"Regurgitate...."'' *''"They will rot...."'' *''"Blister...."'' *''"Decay...."'' *''"Defile...."'' *''"I'll show you the blackness...."'' Quotes (Kill) *''"You sicken me!"'' *''"Rest in peace!"'' *''"Filthy creature!"'' *''"Wretched beast!"'' *''"Feculant worm!"'' *''"Festering maggot!"'' *''"Impudent fool!"'' Quotes (Heal) *"Ah... Not so queasy!" *"Hmm... Settled stomach!" Quotes (Death) * " (Coughing) Rotting... Death..." Category:Lotus Unit Category:Missile Unit Category:Siege Unit Category:Lotus Clan